Lucinda Sofia Ephron
Lucinda-Sofia Anthénaïs Mylène Christèle von Ephron (born December 24, 1980, age 35, nèe Jackson) is a mumu, actor and voice actor living in New Penguin City. She is married to Jasper Ephron, a business man. Together they have three pookies, Ivanka, Aceline, Romana, and an unborn pookie who's name was announced to be Emma Marilyn Everleigh Hazel von Ephron. Early life Lucinda was born in New Penguin City to happy parents Grace and Mike. She has two sisters named Alaska who is 1 year younger than her, a brother named Oriah who is 3 years younger, and a sister named Miya who is 2 years older. Lucinda was born in a family that was a bit above high class. Her mom and dad were directors for TV shows on Pengy JR. Ever since she was little, Lucinda knew exactly what she wanted to do. Act. She has been acting from a very young age. Lucinda attended Johnson Pengy Road Elementary School and was a straight-a student. Her parents were shocked and amazed, and her teacher even asked her if she wanted to move up to second grade, but Lucinda didn't want to leave her friends, despite that she'll see big sis Gretchen more up in second grade. In 3rd grade, she got a part in the school play of the CP stage play, "Team Blue Rally 2" as the character Bella who is a cheerleader, and Alaska also got a part, as Zeus the Moose. The play ended greatly, and Lucinda's acting career was just getting started. By the time the 5th grade spelling bee hit, she was awarded as the Spelling Bee Champ. Lucinda and her family were very proud of her. In highschool, Lucinda was extremely popular and her family became extremely wealthy because her mom and dad were now working in a high-class office and made over 100,000 coins every week. Lucinda had many best friends and boyfriends, and played in a drama roleplay at her high school. She played so well, she was broadcast on the news, and her family was now making 1,000,000 coins from their business, then Lucinda has earned herself numerous movie contracts. On Lucinda's 18th birthday, she got a 1,000 coin gift card to the mall by her dad Mike, where her and her friends can shop, and with that money, she bought numerous clothes and an iPhone with engraved goldenrod gems. Lucinda preformed in her first movie, "All That She Wants" as the main character, Kenya "K-Yo" Ball in 2000. Her sisters and brother on the other hand, have also gone on their seperate paths. Alaska has become a singer, Oriah became a singer in a boy band, and Miya underwent surgery to become female. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Lucinda's mansion Lucinda's mansion is located in a private gated community in the sunniest area of New Penguin City. The said community is known for housing other famous penguins. The house in general The house has 5 rooms and 6 guest rooms, and has it's own private waterpark, bistro, gym, tennis court, movie theater, and 22,000 foot indoor playground. It also has a garage that can fit up to 40 cars, and a special garage for the Ephron private jet. Once you arrive you will be escorted down the regal walkway, passing the porch with maple finished benches. You will then enter inside the mansion. The main floor The main floor consists of a kitchen with a Sweden-imported dining table and cherry mahogany chairs (that will make you feel like royalty), a medicine cabinet, and a lounge, only used for parties. First when you walk in through the double decker glass doors, you will be greeted by the staff, and have your coat hung in the living room. After that, you will get the feel of the elegant look of their house, with the state of the art kitchen and the dining room, You'll have an amazing time. The bedrooms As you go up to have a relaxing break, you will walk to the elegant bathroom, and put on a fluffy pink robe with your initials sewn into the bottom. You'll be allowed in one of the 11 guest areas, while the others go to their designated spots: Ivanka and Aceline in their queen-size aloe-infused beds, Romana in her fluffy Vitamin-C infused crib, The guard uppies Amber and Ember into their puffy bamboo-infused memory foam uppie beds (located in the uppie playroom), and Lucinda and Jasper into their master bedroom. The chauffeured Escalade The Escalade is sleek black, and is fast as a lightning bolt when in action. This Escalade has brown Italian leather seats that recline as far back as they can, with slick black footrests. The staff offers a variety of snacks and foods as far as the eye can see, along with a small coop for the pilot, and a king-size bathroom in the left hand-side back of the limo. Sometimes they'll do shopping at the private LF NYC boutique fit with all the chic designer brands and newest trends to choose from, or sometimes you'll find yourself escalating through the clouds in the glossy black patent leather seats of the private jet, on your way to the vogue-esque city of Paris to pick yourself up that new Balenciaga bag you've been wanting! The uppie playroom The Ephron family's guard uppies have never seemed to be more overjoyed at this playroom With the large 19,000 ft. outdoor playroom with fenced in boundaries, they can get their daily exercise, It also offers an indoor sleeping and play area as well. So if it's raining or some tragic accident, they may also get their exercise indoors, instead of ruining the regal Italy, Japan, New Zealand and China-imported furniture. The showering and cleaning area is ideal for a dirty dog. Rinse and dry them, and off to bed! Also not to mention the gated-in food kibble, so no paws in there! The Ephron's private store The store consists of only the classiest brands, like Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Balenciaga, Miu Miu, Bottega Veneta, and more. The shiny silver cameras that never miss a thing will catch anyone who dares to try to steal some of the most precious clothing known to any Ephron, wether it's grandmother Grace or even the ancestors! With beautiful chandelier-clad dressing rooms, tall mirrors, leather seats and organic vegan friendly treats to snack on. The staff will offer you cups of iced soy chai teas, so your experience will be way better! The gymnasium The Ephron gymnasion has State Of The Art 2016 treadmills, heavy weights to work on upper body buildup, yoga mats to focus better, bikes for those days you can't go biking but want to, curved televisions playing top sporting events daily, and a well looked after basketball net to shoot some hoops. The spa The spa is a very calming place with hard wood flooring, mud baths, changing rooms and more. The Ephrons offer a wide variety of activities to be done here, such as yoga, nail and hair treatments, sitting outside, smelling the flowers, listening to the birds chirp, and eating some delicious fruit salad. The Ephron mansion rooftop Probably everyone's favorite part, family member or visitor. It has a full on-deck pool, with a diving area, a slide, pool toys for your entertainment, a food bar and a soothing deck. As you go up for an enjoyable swim, you will be greeted by the breathtaking view, and eat Japanese and Italian gourmet food made by the talented chefs. The movie theater The Ephron movie theater is euipped with Japanese and Italian cuisine and snacks, and even caviar, and way more! This movie theater has oscar-worthy cinematogeaphy. The red leather recliners are in the TV room with Ultra HD retina curved TVs. There's also red dyed tables so you won't have to hold your cold drink. Just be sure to mute that Champagne colored iPhone 5S of yours! Private beach resort #1 The first Ephron royal beach resort, located in Costa Rica. You will smell the salty breeze of the crystal clear water splashing against the warm sand. The big pistachio green slide lands right in the 12 ft landing area. You can sit in the hardwood polished chairs reading a magazine or playing on an iPad or iPhone while getting a tan, or playing a fun game of badminton or tennis with the family. Cruise ship When the month has been busy, it is important for the Ephrons to endure proper relaxation every once in a while. There is no better way to wind down than a sail on the 220 foot, billion dollar yacht, apallated the Streets Of Monaco. The luxurious, bleached steel machine was crafted for nine years before put on the water. The aimed goal when voyaging on the Streets Of Monaco is to feel the essence of an entire city, captured in but a ship. Pieces of Monaco, France can be found in this cruiseline through even the tiniest of detail. Voile heureux! Private bistro Outside of the Ephron's private restaurant, you will get a beautiful view of the clear blue sky. You will arrive off a paddleboat and step your black Converse Hightops into the dark brown doors, and smell the beautiful scent of lilacs, walking up the stairs and ordering whatever you please for breakfast, lunch or dinner while watching whatever you wish on the HD TVs with a remote at every table. Cafe Open all day long, the Ephron cafe is made for those coffee needs for a busy day, or to study for those impressive SAT scores. Whatever the occasion and weather, the cafe is free for all Ephrons, invited guests, and family friends. The cafe offers loads of coffee and other beverages, and they're sure you'll fall in love with the impressive scenery. Stalking Back in 2013, Lucinda was found being stalked and harrassed by a penguin named Peri Nelson. Peri was obsessed with Lucinda's husband Jasper, and saw Lucinda as a rival for his love. She sent Lucinda death threats, harassing phone calls, and sent letters claiming she would kill her and feed parts of her body to her guard dogs. Jasper finally had enough and took Peri to court. She was arrested and serves 7 years probation. Quotes * "I'm a nice person, what's the point of hating." - Lucinda in an interview * "Boje, do you know some jokes?" - Line as Jamie in "Boje Buck's Playhouse!" * "Get loose!" - What she says before dancing in movies * "What a wonderful room! I wonder where the bathroom is." - Line as Charmaine in "My Week With Merilee" * "Zero out of ten, would not like to hear again. *puts up sign that says "0/10 WOULD NOT LOOK AT AGAIN" on it* You blew it." - Lucinda in CP Idol. * "You're looking at it, you f**kin' idiot." - Line as Bonnie Smith in "The Scoop" Trivia * Her real name IS Lucinda Sofia, but she is better known as just Lucinda. * Her first date with Jasper was at a fancy restaurant in Fandom City. They went there via airplane. * Lucinda has made a journal, called /Lucinda's Journal - The Third Pookie./ Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Fanon